The One I Love
by D-Seer
Summary: NOT YAOI, but I don't want to tell you who the girl is. Jim is singing to himself with passion about the girl he loves, and how she always looks past him. Read and Review, please! One Shot.


The One I Love  
By D-Seer  
A/N and disclaimer will follow the story.

"If I was invisible; then I could just watch you in your room,  
If I was invincible; I'd make you mine tonight,  
If hearts were unbreakable; then I could just tell you were I stand,  
I would be the smartest man, if I was invisible..." As the song faded, I sat on the edge of the roof, and finally took off my head phones, the tears slowly stopping.

"Who would you be looking at, Jim? If you were?" I turned, shocked, to see just her, and almost fell off the ledge. "Careful," she said and reached for my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said jerking out of her grasp. "Why can't I just enjoy a song, what makes you think...?" I couldn't even ask the question properly, I was still so chocked up, but she got the gist of it.

"What makes me think?" She repeated after me. She brought her hand up to my face, and, ever so gently, picked up a tear, and presented it to me as evidence. "Even if this hadn't been there, Jim, few could fail to hear... the passion, the.. desperation that you sang. Who do you sing to, Jim?" I leaped off the low wall, and stalked to the door inside. She got there before me, and slammed the door shut.

"Talk to me Jim, who do you sing all of these bittersweet songs to? Who do you sing to up here, when you are alone?"

I only walked around her, and went downstairs to my room.

* * *

I let him go. I could have made him sit there and talk to me, but... I let him go. 

I looked to the stars above me, and found my mothers star. _Help me, mom. Help me tell him, please!_

The CD player caught my eye, so I went over to it, and unplugged the headphones, and pressed play.

The first song was a C'tarl ballad that I recognized immediately as one of my favorite songs, though I hadn't heard it in years. A fluffy thing about a pair of sweethearts of different classes. Romeo and Juliet all over again. The next song was Invisible Man, by 98 degrees. Somebody's Somebody, by some human... couldn't think of who off the top of my head, a mellow song, a song of... longing.

I didn't know the next song, but the refrain would stay with you for a while;  
"Life is a road and I want to keep going,  
love is a river I want to keep flowing,  
life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey." Again, a fairly sappy song... again, as I had begun to expect, a song about wanting someone. _Help me, Jim, who?_

Next was a song about a man who wanted the woman next door. Mrs. Steven Rudy, maybe? Couldn't tell you who it's by. After that was some... boy band saying that he was the one who would wait for her, through anything. Next song was about a woman who saw the man she loved everywhere, in every blink, on almost anyone, and she wonders why she's so screwed up. The next song was about a man who loved his guardian angel... I'll never understand human theology.

"Someday" was written by Elton John, the King of Divas, about finding the one you are meant to spend the rest of your life with by utter concidence, a sweet song again, and one of longing. "Just the Way You Are" by Billy Joel... Why did he have this song on here? "Don't go changing, to try and please me... I love you just the way you are." I couldn't help but wonder if the couple sang about were married, or just best friends. "I just want someone that I can talk to."

Sting and the Police lamented his lack of courage with the song Everything She Does, as he wished he could talk to "her." _But who is she?_ A Latin artist, male,sang of yet another unrequited love, despite the fact that she seemed to love him in some way. Though a woman sang the next song, I could easily imagine Jim singing this song just as I had seen him doing earlier, she was lamenting that her crush didn't look at her as someone to love.

Lady in Red... I knew he liked this song, he had practically dragged me on to the dance floor so he could dance to this song on an assignment one day a few months ago. I had found it funny then, because I had been wearing a red dress. Now, I began to wonder.

Drops of Jupiter came next. A man asks his lady if he is ready to come home after her trip among the stars. This is what really gave me my biggest clue. "Since her return from her stay on the moon," and "Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong." "The best soy Latte that you ever had, and me."

I thought hard while I listened to this song... Those last two really lined it up for me, but the last song on the disc really drove it home. Invisible, invincible, unbreakable, smartest man, but he's invisible.

The door opened as the first chorus ended, and I looked over to where Jim stood staring at me. I hit stop on the CD, and opened the player up as Jim came over to me. The disc held only my name, so I turned back to look at him.

"It's me you sing to?" I asked.

* * *

I could only nod as I held out my hand for my CD. She handed it to me, never breaking eye contact. 

"I'd ask you, but the CD pretty much says it all, huh?" she asked me. "You love me... that much..." Again, I could only nod, but this time, I turned from her.

"Would you really leave the one you love... your best friend... crying like this?" she asked, tears already starting to slide down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I said, and went back to my room.

Hours later, she must have thought me asleep, she came into my room, and came directly over to my bed. The only light in the room came from the full moon out of the one small window in my room her ears and hair shined, but her eyes positively glowed.

"Now what do you wa-" I began to ask, my through sore from crying that day. She, had other ideas, and did not let me even ask my question, her lips found mine in the moonlight with no trouble.

"After I listened to your CD, I knew something that had never occurred to me before, Jim; I love you."

"Really?" I asked, and she nodded emphatically. "Well, I guess you already know how I feel."

"But I want to hear you say it," she said, a smile, just detectable in the dark. "Please?"

I smiled back to her, and told her what she wanted to hear; "I Love you too, Aisha."

A/N & disclaimer;

1- Fictional song, a C'tarl ballad  
2- Invisible man - 98 Degrees  
3- Somebody's somebody - Christina Agueliara  
4- At the beginning with you - Richard Marx and Donna Lewis  
5- Mrs. Steven Rudy, Rascal Flats  
6- It's gonna be me - NSYNC  
7- Everywhere - Michele branch  
8- Angels - Robbie Williams  
9- Someday - Elton John  
10- Just the way you are - Billy Joel  
11- Everything she does is Magic - Police  
12- Private emotion - Ricky martin feat. Meja  
13- Crush - Mandy Moore  
14- Lady in Red - Chris Debergh  
15- Drops of Jupiter - Train  
16- Invisible - Clay Aiken

The above is a fictional CD, as should be obvious by the first track, one that Jim burned for himself. Outlaw Star, Jim and Aisha are not mine, and none of the songs on the CD are mine either, though I do own singles of the Police song and the Ricky Martin song. I had been listening to Invisible a bit lately, and wanted to do a vidfic to that song featuring these two, but couldn't manage to pull it off... so instead, I did this... I don't know if I like it much, but I kept the dogs up for a half hour to finish it. Please, Read and Review. And yes, I had to put some doubt in your minds as just who "she" was, just to see if I could make you doubt that it was Aisha. Please, tell me if I succeeded.


End file.
